


[Podfic] Your Fake Name is Good Enough for Me

by PhagePods (DancingDragon42)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingDragon42/pseuds/PhagePods
Summary: Podfic of Your Fake Name is Good Enough for Me, by Double NegativeAuthor Summary: Eventually Jack came back to himself, as he always did, shaky and exhausted but alive, and Shitty wrapped up his rambling story. “Anyway, man, that’s why if you ever have kids you shouldn’t make bets with your hedge fund buddies on their names. You’ll end up with a son named Barnaby Sylvester Knight, and trust me, that is no way to start a father-son relationship.”“That’s a pretty awful name,” Jack whispered. “Thanks, man.”Shitty just squeezed him tighter and didn’t protest at all when Jack finally drifted off, drooling a little on his pillow.





	[Podfic] Your Fake Name is Good Enough for Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your Fake Name is Good Enough for Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503507) by [DoubleNegative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleNegative/pseuds/DoubleNegative). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/149968881@N05/35007329994/in/dateposted-public/)

Download from Mediafire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7ib2i2xm885r75e/%5Bcheck_please%5D_Your_Fake_Name_is_Good_Enough_for_Meauphonic.mp3)) ([podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/587vtbtdzm6dnn6/%5Bcheck_please%5D_Your_Fake_Name_is_Good_Enough_for_Me.m4b))

**Author's Note:**

> <3 DoubleNegative, thanks for having blanket permission and also enthusiasm :)


End file.
